The present invention relates to a hand held game instrument, and more particularly to a hand held toy used with small marbles or balls. There are toys, typically in the shape of a snake, that have a body comprising a plurality of cylindrical members rotatable with respect to each other. However, such toys are normally intended for children of very young ages, and have no mechanisms for picking-up or holding objects. There are games for small children involving, as an object, picking-up small balls or marbles. These games, however, typically require that the children have a great deal of manual dexterity to successfully play the game. Small children do not have the manual dexterity necessary to play these games, and therefore quickly loose interest in the game.